Un nuevo comienzo
by mii walker
Summary: Allen walker comienza sus estudios en el nuevo instituto black order y las cosas no van de acuerdo a su plan y todo por la culpa de un estupido samurai que le da una bienvenida mucho mas que especial.
1. primer dia

**NOTA: **hola gente,aca les dejamos nuestro primer fic yullen. No nos bullen mucho,somos ana y mica y le traemos esta historia AU de D gray man. Esperamos que les guste y dejen sus reviews para ver si subimos el proximo cap o no~ Queremos que sepan que todo esto lo escribimos en la escuela,si nos llegamos a llevar materias sientanse culpables. Este fic esta hecho con amor y dedicacion para todos,por eso le vamos a poner M,una linda y hermosa M. Los dejamos porque tenemos que irnos a misa (?

**RESUMEN**: allen walker comienza sus estudios en el nuevo instituto black orden y las cosas no van de acuerdo a su plan y todo por la culpa de un estupido samurai que le da una bienvenida mucho mas que especial.

**RATED: **T & M

**DISCLAIRMER: **d gray man no es nuestro,es de katsura hoshino,nosotras solo estamos ofreciendo otra "perspectiva".

**Un nuevo comienzo capitulo 1**

Se encontraba sentado justo al lado del chico con el corte afeminado que le dedicaba su mejor cara de odio cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Ambos estaban en la oficina del rector esperando su castigo,el mismo sabia que no era la persona con mas suerte del mundo,muchas experiencias en su vida se lo habian demostrado,pero esto,...esto era demasiado,era como si el mundo conspirara en su contra. Era su primer dia de clases y ya estaba esperando un castigo,todo era culpa de ese chico con complejo de samurai si el solo hubiera sido mas amable esto no tendria que haber terminado asi...

Era su primer dia en el instituto black orden,un prestigioso lugar al que solo las personas mas importantes,o adineradas,podria entrar. Para el ingresar era mas que un sueño,uno muy muy lejano pero gracias a la recomendacion de su tutor,Marian Cross,el fue admitido. Cross no era exactamente una persona que demostrara responsabilidad,es mas,el era todo lo contrario y claramente lo demostraba cada vez mas cuando tenia que pagar las deudas que su maestro dejaba regadas por todos los cabarets de la zona. Mas alla de eso,Cross demostro bastante interes en su educacion,eso no le sorprendia demasiado ya que antes de despedirce de el solto un "Hago esto solo para que consigas un empleo capaz de soportar mis deudas estupido aprendiz" de todas formas lo tomo como un cumplido o una frase de aliento. Luego de esa "cariñosa" despedida se dirigió hacia la entrada principal que estaba cerrada por dos grandes rejas negras de metal,en el momento que vio esas imponentes puertas supo que este...no era su dia. Llamo al timbre que se encontraba en uno de los costados para ser atendido por la voz de un hombre.

-quien es?- dijo la voz

-eh,soy allen,allen walker-

Del otro lado solo se escuchaban murmullos como si debatieran si era apto para entrar o no.

-lo siento no conocemos a ningun allen walker-

sentencio la voz Su dia ya estaba empezando verdaderamente mal.

-p-pero mi maestro Cross Marian envío una carta de recomendacion al rector komui lee

-eh...espera un minuto- luego de ello solo logro escuchar pequeños gritos de reclamos,algo asi como "rector komui debe ordenar su oficina alguna vez!",despues de casi media hora esperando fuera la voz volvio a salir del portero

-parece que fue una equivocacion nuestra,puedes pasar walker-

Solto un suspiro agradeciendo internamente que hayan podido solucionar el problema,la gran entrada solto un rechinido y comenzo a abrirse hasta quedar completamente abierta de par en par,tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigio hacia el interior. Lo primero que logro divisar fue un hermoso jardin delantero cubierto de flores que jamas habia visto,sin duda era un lugar muy agradable,pero el recorrido lo haria despues,primero debia dirigirse a la oficina principal para firmar unos papeles y asi el seria oficialmete un alumno del black order. Solo se encontraba con un pequeño problema no tenia ni la menor idea donde quedaba eso, camino en linea recta para no perderse hasta que afortunadamente vio adelante a una chica que se acercaba a el con una gran sonrisa esta se detuvo justo a unos pasos frete suyo. Ella era un poco mas baja que el y realmente delgada,sus ojos tenian un palido color violacio,tenia el pelo sujetado en dos coletas altas y llevaba puesto lo que parecia ser un uniforme de instituto.

-tu eres el nuevo,no? - le dijo en un tono amable

-si mucho gusto,soy allen walker - contesto apresuradamente mientras ofrecia su mano a la chica

-El gusto es mio allen-kun,yo soy lenalee lee,mi hermano me envío para llevarte a la oficina central..

- ahh..eso seria genial! Muchas gracias lenalee-san

En el rostro de la chica se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se volteaba mostrandole el camino. Se dispuso a solamente seguirla, para asi poder realizar el papeleo mientras pensaba en como seria su nuevo cuarto ,ahora que se lo preguntaba,como seria su compañero? Eso no le preocupaba demasiado ya que el se consideraba una persona bastante sociable. Siguieron caminando en linea recta, todo se veia tan tranquilo y acogedor ,definitivamente este era un lugar muy agradable,mientras pensaba en ello llegaron a lo que seria la oficinal central. El papeleo habia sido muy rapido por suerte, luego de retirarse de ahí lenalee le habia dibujado un pequeño mapa para guiarse en el instituto y por su cara de confusion le habia ofrecido a acompañarlo a lo que seria su habitacion.

Caminaban en silencio cuando escucharon unas fuertes pisadas aproximandose hacia donde ellos se encontraban ,sonaba como si alguien estuviera corriendo,mas bien,escapando de algo o de alguien. Pronto logro divisar una cabellera roja que se acercaba peligrosamente a el,el chico corria desesperadamente pero con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Tenia un mal presentimiento,uno muy malo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontro frente a frente con el chico,ahora que lo miraba de mas cerca pudo notar que tenia un parche sobre su ojo derecho mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de un claro color verde.

-tu eres el nuevo verdad?! Un gusto en conocerte,soy lavi!-

Le dijo el pelirojo mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano

-como sea BIENVENIDO AL BLACK ORDER!

Al terminar de decir esto,el extraño chico salio rapidamente de su vista casi inhumanamente. Sintio algo en la mano donde lavi lo habia saludado exageradamente,bajo la vista hacia ella y al abrirla vio que tenia un objeto entre sus dedos -una banda para el cabello? Por que me daria una band- -ESTUPIDO CONEJO DONDE ESTAS IDIOTA?! Se estremeció al verse interrumpido por un fuerte grito proveniente de la direccion de donde lavi habia venido,levanto la mirada y se encontro con un chico bastante mas alto que el y probablemente mayor,tenia rasgos orientales y un largo cabello con ligeros brillos azulados,tenia una exprecion muy molesta en su rostro y desprendia una inusual aura asesina.

-oi,estupido moyashi devuelvemela.

Se quedo en seco,acaso le habia llamado moyashi? En su vida habia escuchado muchos apodos sobre su color de cabello,ya que no era precisamente muy "natural" que digamos,pero este apodo sonaba muy molesto,especialmente con la voz de este chico.

-eres sordo o demasiado idiota para procesar la informacion? Te dije que me la devuelvas AHORA.

-eh? De que me estas habla-

-no me importan tus excusas,estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

Despues de decir eso el mayor de un golpe le saco de sus manos la coleta que lavi habia dejado. Fue un movimiento tan brusco que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio,estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero la voz de lenalee salio antes que la suya.

-kanda! Se supone que tienes que ser mas amable con los nuevos estudiantes!

-che,este moyashi estudiante de aqui?

Si,era oficial,este chico se habia ganado su odio,pero esto no iba a quedar asi,claro que no,no queria quedar como un debilucho frente a semejante tonto.

-a quien le dices moyashi? Soy allen,BAKANDA

Sintio una especie de orgullo personal por la creatividad del apodo con el que habia llamado a este sujeto. Vio como lenalee se cubria su boca mientras que hacia un inutil intento de sofocar la risa que le habia dado al escuchar el apodo nuevo del oriental. Todo lo que se escuchaba eran las risas sofocadas de lenalee hasta que vio a kanda voltearse abruptamente hacia el,por cada paso que el pelilargo daba el retrocedia uno y siguieron asi hasta que choco contra una pared,se habia quedado sin escapatorias y esto se estaba poniendo realmente horrible. Vio como kanda sacaba de un estuche una espada de madera,como las que se usaban en las practicas normales de kendo,el mayor aproximo la espada hacia su garganta,comenzo a sentir caer por su espalda un sudor frio.

-agradece que hoy solo llevo la de madera moyashi,porque si no fuera asi ya estarias muerto. Acaso lo estaba desafiando?

Dejo de lado todo el sentido comun que le quedaba y tomo la punta de la espada con su mano mientras la impulsaba hacia abajo alejandola de su garganta.

-ni que tuvieras tantas agallas para hacer eso BA-KAN-DA

Le dijo al mayor poniendo énfasis en cada silaba del ingenioso apodo,todo esto acompañado de una mirada burlona

-si que te la buscaste pequeño idiota

Rapidamente kanda se lanzo contra allen sin darle tiempo para racionar, se encontraban rodando en el pasillo mientras trataba de bloquear todos los golpes que el mayor le proporcionaba, el maldito si que sabia pelear pero el no se iba quedar atras ni bien pudo safarse del pelinegro,le atino un puñetazo en su odioso rostro,automaticamente se arrepintió de haberle golpeado tan certeramente al ver que de una de las comisuras del labio del mayor caia un pequeño hilo de sangre trato de ayudarlo a levantarse mientras balbuciaba una disculpa.

- Perdoname.. No quise-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde kanda rodo sobre si mismo y ahora se encontraba sobre el golpiandolo con furia.

- Che si que eres un idiota moyashi, nunca habia conocido a alguien que te golpea y luego pida disculpas

El idiota tenia dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, que borraron toda culpa que tenia.

KANDA POV

Estaba saliendo de su entrenamiento diario de kendo ,habia sido una clase demasido estresante ya que comenzaban a preparar a los nuevos miembros del club y esa bola de idiotas no paraban de seguirlo todo el tiempo admirando su tecnica o tratando de presentarse. Los nuevos ni tenian la menor idea como tomar una espada, pero aun asi lo molestaban en plena practica para hacerle preguntas de como hacer para que esta sea mas liviana o como mejorar su tecnica.

Trataba de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba hasta que uno de esos lo llamo por su primer nombre y ya no pudo contenerse mas y lo lanzo hacia la primera columna que vio rapidamente la bola de idiotas que lo seguia se disolvio. Perdio demasiado tiempo con los nuevos que pretendian aprender tecnicas legendarias en solo una clase de un par de horas. Trato de seguir con su practica solo pero los constantes gritos no lo dejaban concentrarse. Solto un "tch" y guardo su espada,no tenia tiempo para estos inutiles. Planeaba ir a su cuarto a tomar una ducha y cambiarse,para luego ir a almorzar su tipico plato de soba. Todo iba segun la agenda mental hasta que escucho la voz de ese conejo insufrible llamarle por su primer nombre.

-yuuuuu!

-tch

-yuu no me ignores o me vengare

-no molestes idiota

-tu lo pediste yu~

Sintio como la mano de lavi tomaba su cola de caballo deslizando de ella la coleta que la sujetaba,vio como hebras negras caian sobre sus hombros y algunos sobre su cara. Ese estupido se habia cavado su propia tumba. Se volteo hacia lavi para ver como este se alejaba velozmente de su agarre. Corrio detras de el motivado con la golpiza que le daria una vez que lo atrapara ,esta vez no pensaba contenerse con el idiota ese. Lo siguio por un largo trecho,el maldito si que era rapido,lo vio girar en una esquina del edificio y por un momento lo perdio de vista,aun le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a donde el conejo habia girado.

-ESTUPIDO CONEJO DONDE ESTAS IDIOTA?!

Le grito a la nada,pretendiendo que lavi tuviera un poco de amor a si mismo y que temiera por su vida cuando logre atraparlo. Al doblar pudo ver como lavi se hacia pequeño a la distancia. Se le habia escapado. Ahora si que estaba furioso,pero ninguna furia se comparaba a la que sintio al ver a ese enano albino con SU banda del cabello en SUS manos. Por que ese idiota la tenia?.

Realmente no le importaba en lo mas minimo,estaba cansado y queria terminar con este tonto juego. El ya tenia mas que presente que no era una persona con paciencia,modales,carisma o cualquiera de esas emociones inutiles,asi que no sintio ningun tipo de culpa al gritarle lo primero que se le vino a la mente,se acerco hacia el con la intencion de intimidarlo.

-oi,estupido moyashi devuelvemela.

Lo habia llamado moyashi,ese apodo le quedababa perfecto,definitivamente lo llamaria asi por el resto del año. Ese niño si que se veia raro,desde ese color de cabello tan poco natural que parecia de anciano hasta esos ojos grises,nunca habia visto esos colores,sin embargo eso no salvaria al enano. Al parecer este no habia captado el "devuelvemela" porque se habia quedado ahí parado,viendolo con una expresión entre la sorpresa y confusión aun sujetando su coleta. Acaso no lo habia escuchado? A su parecer las personas cada vez se hacian mas idiotas

-eres sordo o demasiado idiota para procesar la informacion? Te dije que me la devuelvas AHORA.

Esta vez si tuvo reaccion del menor,pero era demasiado lento para entender y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia,si esto seguia asi el moyashi se ganaria un lugar en su larga lista negra justo debajo del conejo idiota.

-eh? De que me estas habla-

No tenia tiempo para esto.

-no me importan tus excusas,estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

De un saque le quito su coleta de las manos,lo bueno es que el enano no habia ofrecido resistencia,pero pudo notar el enojo que tenia por la mirada que le habia dado. Se dio la vuelta para poder seguir con su dia,solo queria llegar a su cuarto pero segun como seguian los acontecimientos dudo de que pudiera llegar tan facil.

-kanda! Se supone que tienes que ser mas amable con los nuevos estudiantes! -che,este moyashi estudiante de aqui?

Era la voz de lenalee,la hermana del idiota sobreprotector del que pretendia ser su rector. La conocia desde hace bastante tiempo al igual que el conejo,pero con ella tenia otras actitudes,ya que entre ellos habia como un trato de no molestarse entre ellos,aunque muchas veces la china lo trataba con mucha familiaridad cosa que realmente odiaba. No le sorprendia que este acompañando al enano,ella era de preocuparse por los demas y siempre ofrecer ayuda,eso le parecia una tremenda estupidez.

Lo que si le sorpendio fueron las palabras del albino idiota.

-a quien le dices moyashi? Soy allen,BAKANDA

Bakanda? Ese idiota lo habia llamado BAKANDA? El era kanda yuu,la persona mas temida y respetada de todo el instituto Black Order y ahora este moyashi venia de la nada poniendole apodos. Se habia ganado un luga VIP en su lista negra,uno mucho mejor que el del conejo. Dio un giro para quedar completamente de frente al enano,lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia la habia mandado al diablo,se desquitaria con el moyashi mas que con el idiota de lavi. Comenzó a acercarse al enano con la intencion de matarlo,pudo notar como el menor retrocedia por cada metro que el avanzaba,sonrio internamente,el moyashi tenia miedo y eso era justo lo que el buscaba. Siguio acortando la distancia hasta que el otro choco contra una de las paredes del edificio.

No se le iba a escapar,no despues del apodo con el que le habia otorgado. De un rapido movimiento saco su espada de kendo y la puso a solo unos centímetros de la garganta del otro. Como le hubiera gustado tener su mugen en ese momento,pero se tendria que conformar con solo unos fuertes golpes de su espada de practica.

-agradece que hoy solo llevo la de madera moyashi,porque si no fuera asi ya estarias muerto.

-ni que tuvieras tantas agallas para hacer eso BA-KAN-DA

Este niño si que era masoquista. Acaso no le importaba mantener su miserable vida? Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para el brote de habas, acabaria con el y luego se daria un baño...

-Si que te la buscaste pequeño idiota

Se lanzo sobre el moyashi para acabar de una vez con esto decidido a terminar con su vida,ambos cayeron al piso mientras que rodaban uno sobre el otro,comenzo a lanzarle golpes al menor trantando de hacerle el mayor daño posible,pero lo que no se esperaba es que el pequeño imbecil los esquivara con facilidad e intentara devolverselos. Definitivamente ese moyashi era mas interesante que los demas.

Siguio con los golpes fallando en varios intentos. De pronto sintio un fuerte dolor en la mejilla izquierda. El moyashi le habia atinado a su rostro,fue un golpe limpio y bastante fuerte pero nunca lo admitiria. Ahora no solo era un molesto dolor si no que tambien sintio como algo se deslizaba desde una de las comisuras de su labio inferior acaso eso era su sangre. El maldito enano lo habia golpeado tan fuerte que logro partirle el labio. Lo que no entendia era porque el enano ahora le daba una mirada de arrepentimiento,como si no hubiera querido lastimarlo,confirmo sus sospechas cuando lo escucho hablar.

- Perdoname.. No quise-

Demasiado tonto e inocente. No queria oir ninguna de las pateticas disculpas que balbuceaba Aprovecho ese instate de distraccion para tomar ventaja,rodo sobre el mismo,quedando arriba del moyashi.

- Che si que eres un idiota moyashi, nunca habia conocido a alguien que te golpea y luego pida disculpas

Al terminar de decirle eso cargo toda su furia en un solo golpe que dirijio hacia sus costillas, el pequeño brote de habas parecia realmente aturdido mientras que le proporcionaba una sonrisa envenenada. Dirigio sus siguientes golpes hacia la cara del enano, mientras este trataba en vano de defenderse ahora lo tenia en sus manos y no se escaparia el novato termino inconciente antes de lo que esperaba. Al terminar con el brote de habas se levanto,estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos velozmente. Vio como lenalee le daba una mirada desaprobatoria a el y una de preocupacion al moyashi.

-Kanda que haz hecho?!

Dijo lenalee mientras se agachaba junto al enano.

-che,el idiota se lo busco

Se volteo en direccion a su cuarto ya habia tenido suficiente por ese dia,solo queria llegar a su habitacion y ducharse. Camino despacio debido a los golpes que tenia, cuando llego a su cuarto tiro sus ropas sobre su cama y fue directamente a ducharse, luego comenzo a vestirse cuando alquien toco la puerta,no se encontraba con humor para ver a nadie

- Kanda debes ir a la rectoria- dijo jony con algo de tension en su voz mientras se asomaba por la puerta - esto...kanda,komui te llama por el incidente en los pasillos

agrego el cuatro ojos al ver que el no le contestaba -che largate,se donde esta eso-

bien ahora tendria que ir a ver a komui

Eso era lo unico que recordaba cuando se desperto en lo que parecia ser la enfermeria,trato de levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba para buscar a alguien y pedir explicaciones de lo que habia pasado pero un dolor punzante invadio su cabeza,sus brazos y una de sus piernas,con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarse y dio un vistazo general al cuarto,no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño,tenia el tamaño perfecto para un consultorio. Giro su cabeza y divisó un espejo en una de las esquinas,se dirijio hacia el y ahí pudo observar con detalle las multiples heridas que tenia en su cuerpo.

Moretones en la cara y en sus brazos,sin contar los multiples rasguños que tenia en todas partes,en su frente estaba la cereza del pastel,un gran vendaje alrededor de esta con unas pequeñas manchas rojas,ese maldito idiota lo habia hecho sangrar. De pronto imagenes de el y kanda peleando en el patio vinieron a su mente,ahora ya entendia todo. Se volvio hacia la puerta decidido a salir pero alguien se apresuro a abrir la puerta antes,golpandolo con esta fuertemente en su nariz,pudo escuchar un leve "disculpa" y una mano posandose sobre su hombro,ahí estaba el rector komui,definitivamente este dia se ponia cada vez peor...

-creo que me dabes una explicacion por tu comportamiento de hoy -decia mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-acompañame a mi oficina allen-kun...

Solo hizo un leve asentimiento, ya que realmente le dolia todo el cuerpo caminaba lentamente a lo que seguro seria su ultimo dia en el instituto.

Cross lo mataria por esto.


	2. Condiciones

_**advertencias de este cap: **_trama y malos tratos por parte de bakanda,seguimos con T ,pero prometemos que ya va a llegar la hermosa M

D gray man **no** nos pertenece,es de katsura hoshino-sama *tira papel picado*

**CAPITULO 2**

_**''CONDICIONES''**_

Mientras caminaba hacia lo que seguro seria su expulsion miraba esos pasillos que nunca llegaria a conocer... Y ahora que iba a pasar con el? que le diria cross? como pagaria las deudas de su maestro? iba pensando en eso cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien,estaba a punto de disculparse cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba el la causa de todos sus problemas,ese pelirrojo que lo habia metido en todo este lio y ahora lo miraba mientras le hacia un leve gesto de disculpa,no podia contener la ira que lo invadia.

-Tu eres lavi cierto? Fuiste TU el que me metio en todo esto! Me diste la banda de cabello del idiota de kanda! Y luego saliste corriendo!

No pudo gritale nada mas debido a que se quedo sin aire,tomo un respiro y se lo quedo mirando fijamente,el chico se ruborizo un poco,dejo de mirarlo porque el rector Komui comenzo a hablar

-Es cierto lo que dice Allen-kun?

- Esto... es cierto, pero... fue todo una confusion yo solo estaba molestando a yuu-chan y se enojo,ya sabe como es el,lamento que todo terminara asi...

-ya todos conocemos el humor de kanda lavi-kun,no deberias molestarlo

dijo komui con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esta bien ahora comprendo lo sucedido

agrego,luego siguio caminando,se volteo para hacerle un gesto a allen para que lo siguiera. El comenzo a caminar cuando sintio que una mano lo detenia

-Perdoname allen no era mi intencion que todo acabe asi...

Se encontraba ya muy cansado para esto ,por lo que solo le dijo

-esta bien lavi,perdoname a mi por gritarte de esa forma,no estuvo bien de mi parte

solto un leve suspiro

-De cualquier forma, te debo una allen cuando necesites algo, no dudes en pedirmelo

le dijo mirandolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El solo hizo un leve asentimiento y comenzo a seguir a komui hacia su castigo. Despues de caminar por una infinidad de pasillos llegaron a su oficina,al entrar vio que era bastante amplia pero no podia apreciarse muy bien el espacio por la gran cantidad de papeles y documentos regados por todas partes,incluso llego a ver algunos sobre la lampara del techo. Komui tomo la silla que se encontraba en frente de su escritorio y de un golpe tiro toda la pila de cosas que habia sobre ella invitandolo a sentarse. Una vez que logro tomar asiento su rector se sento en el asiento que estaba detras de su escritorio mientras que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-bien allen-kun,primero que nada quiero que sepas que pelearte con un estudiante el primer dia,no da la mejor "primera impresión"

-Lo se...p-pero puedo expli-

Komui no lo dejo terminar

-Segundo,pudiste haber dañado la propiedad de esta institucion

Bajo la cabeza esperando lo peor

-y por ultimo...bienvenido al black order allen-kun!

-no me expulse por fav-...eh?

-sucede algo allen-kun?

-quiere decir que no va a expulsarme?

-claro que no! Solo te dare una pequeña advertencia y un castigo

Justo en el momento que komui dejo de hablar escucho como alguien abria la puerta de la oficina. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra azulada se asomaba por un costado para dar paso al resto del cuerpo del oriental.

-KANDA?!

Se giro rapidamente para mirar a komui y despues a kanda. Aun no entendia porque el samurai idiota estaba ahí. Cundo reparo en lo que el rector le habia dicho "un castigo". Un castigo con bakanda... Acaso eso era el precio que tenia que pagar para quedarse?

-kanda-kun! Justo a tiempo,estaba por informarles su castigo

Dijo komui con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y un aura asesina rodeandolo

-tch

Kanda se acerco hacia el escritorio y de un golpe tiro una montaña de hojas que cubria una silla junto a el. Tomo asiento con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dirigida hacia el lado contrario de la suya,era como si lo estuviera ignorando. Definitivamente era mas arrogante de lo habia pensado.

-Y komui-san? Cual es el castigo?

Creyo que si preguntaba lo antes posible,terminaria pronto. Aun debia buscar su cuarto y desempacar. Estaba muy agradecido con el sistema de equipaje del instituto ya que este te lo llevaba directamente a tu habitacion. Vio como komui sonreia ampliamente

-bien,ustedes dos saben muy bien el alboroto que hicieron hoy en los pasillos,por lo tanto he pensado un castigo a la altura de las circunstancias

Trago saliva y por el rabillo del ojo observo a kanda,aunque lo ocultara bastante bien,podia notar que el pelilargo estaba algo estremecido por la expresión de su rector, aunque lo ocultara con una mueca de aburrimiento mientas miraba con aire distraido al rector

-che dejate de rodeos komui y dime que tengo que hacer, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Acaso a el realmente no le importaba nada? samurai idiota seguro que no tenia tiempo porque tendria que ir a golpear paredes por ahí... sonrio un poco al imaginarlo hacerlo hasta que escucho la voz de komui

- Pero kanda-kun deja de interrumpir el clima.. bueno, su castigo sera grupal, para que aprenden a convivir uno con el otro. Asi que decidi que kanda-kun, entrene a los nuevos miembros del club de kendo, durante cuatro semanas..-

dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bakanda entrenado a a recien llegados? Se apiadaba de todos los nuevos que osaran practicar kendo.. Pero esto que tenia que ver con el..? En ese momento komui le respondio la pregunta que no habia formulado aun. - Te preguntaras Allen-kun que tienes que ver tu en esto, bueno entrenar a los nuevos con la paciencia de kanda-kun es algo complicado, asi que tu ayudaras a que ninguno de los nuevos resulte.. como decirlo, muerto... seras el asistente de kanda-kun y lo ayudaras en lo que necesite para dirigir la clase..-

dijo komui, hasta que kanda interrumpio

-Tch no necesito ninguna niñera, que me vigile sobre que hago o no,el moyashi puede limpiar el baño comunal-

Se quedo mirando a kanda de frente con un odio genuino,limpiar los baños? Bueno,de cierta forma eso era mejor que ayudar al samurai idiota

-No les estoy pidiendo que elijan su castigo, solo les informo que deberan hacer

sentencio komui soltando un suspiro

- Asi que estrechen sus manos y pongan su mejor sonrisa, creo que les hice un favor,les aseguro que despues de esto seran inseparables

dijo esto con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba su mano en un puño elevandolo al aire con un gesto de victoria En ese mismo momento, vio como bakanda observaba al rector con una cara que decia "en tus sueños imbécil" mientras soltaba un "tch" y elevaba una ceja, aunque decidio no darle importancia y opto por intervenir

-Emm.. Komui sinceramente prefiero limpiar, los baños por lo que resta del año

dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que llevaba uno de sus brazos hacia atras, colocandolo detras de su cabeza

-ajaja que gracioso Allen- kun pero ya lo he decidido, bueno ahora pueden retirarse-

Cuando termino la frase, kanda ya habia traspasado la puerta komui no lo detuvo, parecia que eso era todo se levanto para irse hasta que el rector lo detuvo

-Espera allen-kun se me olvido darte la llave de tu habitacion y bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-

- Gracias! Komui-san-

luego de decir esto se dirigio hacia la puerta, bueno ahora solo tendria que encontrar su cuarto, recordo rapidamente que tenia el mapa que le habia dibujado lenalee, lo saco de sus bolsillos y comenzo a andar, segun el mapa llegaria a su destino, pero no queria apurarse debido a que el samurai de pelo azulado se encontraba a pasos de el, parecia que lo estaba haciendo aproposito... No le importo demasiado debido a que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su nueva habitacion, se dispuso a colocar la llave,hasta que escucho una molesta vos detras de el. Bakanda...

-tch oi moyashi que crees que estas haciendo?

le dijo kanda con un tono de desprecio. El no iba a dejar que el samurai lo moleste, ya se encontraba cansado de este horrible dia que cada vez parecia ponerse peor

-que te parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto

Le dijo mientras susurraba un inaudble "idiota" al final de la oración.

-a que te refieres con TU cuarto? Este es el mio imbecil y si no quieres terminar en la enfermeria otra vez es mejor que te vayas dando la vuelta

-t-tuyo? Pe-pero komui-san dijo que este era el m-mio

Pronuncio con una temerosa voz entrecortada,esto no podia estar pasando. Pero,alto,tambien cabía la posibilidad de que el se haya confundido de cuarto y solo habia una forma de saber si esto era pura coincidencia o mucha mucha mala suerte. Ignorando al potencial asesino serial que tenia a su lado,coloco la llave en la cerradura,tomo un fuerte suspiro rogandole a cualquier identidad omnipotente que la puerta no abriera. Con un rapido movimiento de su mano giro el picaporte. Se habia arrepentido de no tener una camara con el en ese momento,su cara era un poema. Bien,lo bueno de esto era que komui no se habia equivocado,la mala era que la llave habia entrado perfectamente y ahí,dentro de su nuevo cuarto,estaban sus maletas. Comenzo a formarse una atmósfera demasiado densa para su gusto,sintio que podia cortarla hasta con una cuchara,o mejor dicho,con una katana. Decidio no darle importancia, tomo una bocanada de aire puro y se adentro a la habitacion, pensando en el duro año que tendria mientras se disponia a tirarse en una de las camas para finalmente descansar, luego desempacaria,ahora se encontraba realmente agotado...pero este dia no parecia querer morir en su imaginacion. Sintio como alguien se tiraba alado suyo empujandolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo bruscamente en el piso.

-La cama del lado de la ventana es mia moyashi

Eso fue lo unico que kanda dijo desde que entraron a la habitacion, el parecia realmente cansado,bien se lo tenia merecido el idiota..se levanto y se dirigio hacia la otra cama para recostarce en ella mientras articulaba una respuesta

- bakanda, eres tan amable como siempre...

Murmuro y luego sintio como todo su cuerpo caia en un profundo sueño..

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando estaba a punto de tirarle algo por la cabeza al brote de habas, noto que este ya se habia quedado dormido profundamente, decidio que era buen momento para tomar una ducha que tenia bien merecida. Se levanto de su cama para dirigirse hacia su armario en busca de ropa limpia,una vez que ya las tenia en sus manos se encamino la puerta del baño. Era un cuarto algo pequeño pero comodo,las paredes eran de un suave color gris alternado con algunos patrones de rectangulos azules. Dejo la ropa sobre un pequeño cesto despues de cerrar con seguro la puerta,comenzo a desvestirse dejando sus ya maltratadas prendas en el piso,se desato el cabello dejando que las oscuras hebras cayeran sobre sus hombros y espalda. Abrio la llave del agua caliente mientras entraba en la ducha dejando que el agua bajara lentamente por toda la extencion de su cuerpo,esto era lo que necesitaba despues de un dia tan estresante. Tomo el jabon que se encontraba en una esquina de la bañera para comenzar a limpiarse,se froto sobre los tencionados musculos hasta que llego a su mejilla,donde sintio una pequeña punzada de dolor. Era el golpe que le habia dado el moyashi. Dejo que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios,era la primera vez que alguien acertaba tan bien un golpe en su rostro,ignoro el moreton de su rostro para seguir con su limpieza. Una vez que termino cerro la llave del agua,tomo una toalla y se la paso rapidamente por su cabello para luego atarsela al rededor de su cintura. Se cambio con la ropa limpia que habia dejado sobre el cesto y salio del baño decidido a dormir,sintio el aroma del jabon mezclado con el perfume natural que desprendia su ropa,realmente se sentia cansado,se dirigio hacia su cama y se tiro de seco rebotando un poco sobre el colchon pero sintio un peso extra que rebotaba junto a el,definitivamente alguien ya se encontraba ahi,se sorprendio al ver que el moyashi se encontraba acurrucado en su cama y murmuraba palabras sin sentido. Perfecto ahora tendria que lidiar con una idiota sonambulo,estaba a punto de volver a tirarlo de su cama cuando escucho al enano volver a hablar

-Mana perdoname.. no quise.. espera ...MANA!

El moyashi se levanto rapidamente,dando un brusco giro en su direccion,quedando frente a frente,el enano siguio moviendose hasta que le proporciono bruscamente un toque rapido en sus labios,automaticamente se alejo de el sorprendido por las acciones del moyashi. Como un autoreflejo lo empujo de la cama para que terminara encontrandose con el piso una vez mas. Que demonios le pasa a este chico?. Miro como se incorporaba en el piso mientras se masajeaba la nuca con su mano derecha

- Asi que estas eran tus intenciones moyashi? Ahora lo entiendo..

-De que estas hablando? Por que me empujaste?

-Por que te empuje? La respuesta a esa pregunta seria "que hacias en mi cama idiota?"

-T-tu cama? Pero cuando...? Oh...

La expresión del menor cambio significativamente,como si esto ya le hubiera sucedido antes

-Hice algo mas aparte de subirme a tu cama?

-Me besaste.

Contesto secamente

-...No juegues conmigo kanda,estoy preguntandote seriamente

-No es una maldita broma idiota,en serio me besaste,no sabia que tenias esa clase de fetiches

La cara de allen era digna de una foto,tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par,su boca ligeramente entre abierta y pudo notar como la sangre comenzaba a subir hacia su rostro

-QUE YO QUE?! Kanda te juro que no fue mi intención,fue un accidente

-che,el primer dia en el instituto y ya te castigaron y ahora te insinuas a tu compañero de cuarto,dime moyashi,que sucederia si todas las personas de aqui se entraran de tu verdadera personalidad?

-Que? De que estas hab- oh no,no te atreverias...

Tenia al moyashi acorralado,empezaba a disfrutar esto

-A menos que quieras que todo el instituto se entere de lo que hiciste,te sugiero que me obedezcas de aqui en adelante

-Eso es extorsión bakanda!

-Crees que no lo se? ahora dime,cual es tu respuesta?

Vio como allen mezclaba una cara de odio con vergüenza mientras que bajaba su cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su aspero flequillo blanco, se quedo asi unos segundos y luego respondio

-Tu ganas kanda... que quieres que haga?- dijo mirando al piso con un tono de voz extremadamente exhausto

En ese mismo momento,sintio como la suerte le sonreia,decidio que era hora de hacerle su primera peticion al menor

-Bien, la primera cosa que quiero que hagas es que te largues de mi habitacion

El moyashi no parecio sorprendido pero le contesto

- Mira,kanda no me ire de esta habitacion,si quieres solo vengo a dormir..

dijo soltando un suspiro mientras trataba de incorporarse, sin lograrlo por completo se sento al borde de la cama de kanda

-tch creo que no estas entendiendo del todo moyashi, tal vez deberia ir a consultarle lo sucedido a conejo-

dijo con un tono amenazador,porque el sabia,mas que nadie,que lavi era uno de los mayores chismosos de todo el instituto,ningun secreto estaba a salvo con el.

- Noo!-dijo el enano rapidamente - por favor kanda...dormire afuera si eso es lo que quieres...

Excelente, tenia al brote en sus manos y ahora este ya no podria escapar..sonrio con ganas, luego le respondio

-Bien comienza ahora idiota

vio como el brote se levanto de su cama tomando su almohada y unas sábanas,tomo el pomo girandolo para dejar que una pequeña franja de luz se asomara por un lado de puerta. Allen miro hacia atras dedicandole una mirada de puro desprecio,volvio a voltearse en direccion a la salida cerrado la puerta tras de si. Si el estupido moyashi pensaba que iba a tener un año facil realmente estaba equivocado

Y este solo era,el primer dia.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

N/A: ahhhhh,el segundo cap~ ,ojala les guste! La mayor parte de este capitulo lo escribio mi amiga ana,yo me quede medio dormida en el asunto del aporte para el plot,asi que,es gracias a ella que subo esto hoy ^^

me emocione mucho cuando lei tu review _**titis**_ ! FUISTE NUESTRO PRIMER REVIEW! *llora de felicidad*

ojala que sigan esta historia,nos leemos en el proximo cap! dejen sus reviews *u*


End file.
